


Dog People

by zenyanna



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenyanna/pseuds/zenyanna
Summary: Iruka was never a dog person, but perhaps he'll made an exception for this one.





	Dog People

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh sorry if the writing is terrible, i wrote this at 3 a.m. oops. please also, if you could be so kind, to give me some writing tips, correct some errors and all that jazz. it'll help me a lot since i'm just an amateur writer looking to improve a bit, thanks! yeah so i hope you enjoy! :)

Iruka idly scratched at the long scar that stretched across his face and sighed quietly. Grocery shopping wasn't fun, especially since he's been walking around the store looking for absolutely nothing for almost two hours. He had everything he needed, but decided against checking out, considering he knew that Might Gai was standing outside the door getting ready to lecture him on the power of youth. He had to admit, being in the man's company was sometimes nice, but today was not that day.

He sighed again, but longer this time. "Please leave so I can go home I don't have time for this today..." he said to himself quietly.

After about another ten minutes or so, he assumed he was in the clear from Gai and decided to finally pay for his groceries. As the clerk was checking out his things he nonchalantly looked outside the door to the parking lot, and calculated how much time it would take him to get to his bicycle and how swiftly he could walk without having any eyes fixed on him. He said a quick thank you to the clerk and gave them his cash and was by the door in a second. He stopped and breathed in for a second before opening the door.

Iruka made it to his bike in 5.8 seconds, and was out of the parking lot in 5.9.

He tapped the handlebars of the bycycle, seemingly lost in his own world when he arrived into his home. Iruka had no time to stuff his groceries into the tiny basket that was attached to the bike carefully, so all of the food was a mess. He instantly regretted his decision, knowing full well that the bread was smashed completely by the carton of milk that sat atop of it. Perhaps it would have been better to talk to Gai instead of getting his bread ruined.

With a quiet sigh, Iruka grabbed all of the groceries and made his way to the front door. He shuffled through his back pocket to grab the house key and opened the door with no problem. As soon as he entered his house he kicked his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen where he piled all of the groceries. The boy silently wished his mother or father were home so they could help put everything away since he did have quite a few items to put away. But all in all, they did have to work, even if that meant they could barely be home to see their son.

As soon as Iruka had gotten everything put away, he walked outside to his backyard to get a breath of fresh air. It was nice, feeling the warm summer air on his face. The young boy closed his eyes and stretched his arms out over his head to cool off his slightly sweaty armpits.

After a few moments of standing silently, he heard a soft whimper, not one of a humans, but of a puppy? Iruka's eyes snapped open and he instantly saw a small puppy walking over his way. Because his home didn't have a fence around his yard, the puppy roamed freely towards him, looking a bit pained. The boy made a face, he wasn't much of a fan of dogs or puppies, he never liked how they shed all around the house, barking every ten seconds, and begging for food whenever someone eats, and he despises how they smell when they get wet and the fact that they always manage to get sprayed by a skunk.

Iruka quickly turned tail and walked into the house, shutting and locking the door behind him. He was just about to sigh in relief when he heard the puppy scratching on the door. He clenched his fists and glued his eyes shut.

"I will not turn around, I will not turn around..." He chanted to himself. Iruka made one small step to turn into his family room when he heard the same little whimper he heard from before. He slowly turned around to face the puppy. Oddly enough his heart twisted in pain when he saw the poor animal; its front paws were stretched out on the door. its tail slowly wagging. The puppy was skinny, too, it must be starving. The dog appeared to be a male pug, with brown fur and a darker shade of brown around his nose and ears. He scanned over the dog in hopes of finding a collar that has a number or an address, but he didn't see one. It was definitely a stray.

I can't let it starve... Iruka thought to himself as he walked towards the fridge and took out a couple pieces of salami. The boy walked back over to the door and opened it just enough to let his hand through and set the pieces of salami down. The puppy instantly dashed towards the salami and ate it in not even a second.

He sighed as he saw the puppy stare at him in hopes of getting more food. Iruka decided to get some other meats out from the fridge. Once he walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, he heard the pattering of paws on the tile floor. His eyes went wide for a second. Idiot Iruka had forgotten to close the door all of the way before he left, now he has a stray dog running around in his house. He turned around and saw the puppy staring at him with wide eyes, his tail wagging furiously behind him.

Sighing even louder than before, Iruka grabbed a bag of bologna and turned around facing the puppy. He came slowly trotting over to the boy as soon as he smelled the contents of what was in the bag. Seeing the puppy sit down in front of the boy, Iruka thought the puppy must have had an owner in the past, a stray dog that never had a home would most likely run straight towards the boy and try to tackle him for the food in his hands. The puppy certainly has no owner now, seeing how skinny and possibly malnourished the poor little guy is.

Iruka sat down on the ground in front of the dog and pulled out two pieces of bologna. He shoved a piece in his mouth and split the other half in pieces so the puppy wouldn't choke on the large piece and gave the pile to the animal in front of him. Puppy got up and walked towards the meat and ate the pile in seconds. Iruka's eyes rose when he saw the dog sit right back down again in front of the boy, staring at the bag. Iruka smiled and thought, At least the dog is polite and won't kill me.

This lasted for about ten minutes, Iruka shoving pieces of the meat in his mouth while breaking up slices of bologna for Puppy.

After Iruka decided it was time to stop eating, he got up and put the bag away. Turning around and facing the dog again was when he came into realization for the second that there was a stray dog in his house. He put his hands over his face in frustration and thought for a moment. He was already dumb enough to let the small dog into his house and give him food so he most likely won't leave his yard if he forces him outside. But did he even want to kick the dog out? "What am I supposed to do with you?" He said aloud, removing his hands from his face ans crouching down in front of the animal.

Maybe he can let Puppy stay in his house for a few days? Nonsense, he can't do that! The dog could have some kind of disease! Maybe he could call animal control and they can take care of him. But he doesn't want to do that either. He never liked dogs, but this one was different- he had this feeling in his stomach that was saying he had to protect this puppy, like it was his duty or something.

The puppy walked up to the boy and Iruka outstretched his hand for the animal to sniff. Puppy licked the boys hand and he instantly grimaced; the puppy may be cute and nice and all be has no idea where its mouth has been, he was definitely going to have to wash his hands. Wait... maybe he can even give Puppy a bath! It was a great idea!

Iruka hurried into the laundry room where they keep all of their extra towels, grabbed them and sped back into the kitchen. He bundled Puppy up into the towel and picked him up, silently relieved he didn't drop the poor animal. He walked down his boring old hallway and turned left into his bathroom. The bathroom was just like any other, nothing out of the ordinary. He carefully set the puppy in the tub and turned the water on. Puppy's eyes went wide with confusion, then with fear as he saw the water running from the faucet in front of him.

Puppy attempted to escaped from what he must've thought was his impending death, but Iruka quickly bent down and gently held the dog steady. "I know you don't want a bath right now and believe me, I don't want to give you one, but just give it a chance and help me out, okay?" Iruka whispered. He could hear the dog whimper a bit, maybe in agreement? Iruka didn't know, but he gently set the dog in the tub and was surprised to see the puppy just standing there and staring at the boy with horrified eyes. Iruka smiled as best as he could. "Don't worry, this'll be over in no time!"

He grabbed a cup that he prepared and ran it under the faucet, filling the cup up to the top. He pet the dog soothingly before gently pouring the warm water on Puppy's back and over his body, not including his face- Iruka would save that part for last.

"You're such a good boy..." The young boy cooed into the puppy's ear as he finished poring water over him. Iruka had never washed an animal in his entire life, yet it seemed like he was a natural at it. He was extremely gentle with the dog, which made Puppy relax a bit in return. Usually he hears that giving dogs a bath is always a horrific job since many of them try escaping during the middle of it, but so far nothing has happened and Puppy has yet to try to escape from Iruka.

He grabbed his body wash, considering he didn't have any for dogs, and added some to his hands. The boy rubbed all of the body wash over the puppy until his body was soapy and ready to be rinsed. He filled up the cup again and poured it over Puppy again, making sure all of the soap was off of his body. "Good boy..." He said again. Iruka then spent a few minutes scanning in Puppy's fur to check for any fleas or anything of the sort. He sighed in relief when he found nothing.

Puppy was staying still, but he could see in his face he was not enjoying this expirience. "Don't worry, boy, I don't like this either."

Iruka sighed. Now came the hard part. He filled up the water once again and shielded the puppy's eyes before pouring the water over his head and face. He didn't want to get any water into the dog's eye. Puppy backed away from him and tried to retreat as far into the corner of the bathtub as he could.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry..." The boy repeated over and over until he managed to get the body wash on his hands and onto Puppy's face. "We're almost done, I promise." Iruka washed the dogs face then quickly rinsed all of the soap off of him.

Iruka leaned back and released a long breath of air. He looked down at his shirt and pants and noticed they were wet with water. I guess Puppy wasn't the only one who got wet, the boy thought. He looked at Puppy and he could actually hear his heart break as he saw his frail and wet body shaking. He quickly turned off the faucet and grabbed a new towel from before and carefully picked up Puppy with care. He carried him into the family room and sat down on the couch, still cradling the small dog in his arms.

Iruka grabbed a blanket that was next to him and replaced it with the towel, hoping this would warm the poor dog up.

"See," Iruka breathed. "We're done now." He held Puppy closer as he nestled into the warm blankets. Puppy looked up at Iruka and stared at him. "What are you looking at?" Iruka teased.

Iruka sat holding Puppy for a couple minutes when he began to think. Since it's summer break and his parents are on a two month long business trip, he concluded that he could totally harbor this puppy in his house and also somehow manage to convince his parents about keeping him when the time came. The boy reached his hand to stroke Puppy's head.

"If I'm gonna keep you... then I guess I'm gonna have to think of a name for you, yeah?" Iruka said softly. He thought for a moment. staring at the puppy in his arms. He smiled.

"Kakashi."

**Author's Note:**

> p.s.  
> if you noticed the puppy basically looks like pakkun but without any clothes on.


End file.
